Video
by Lebrassca
Summary: Tan solo era el mensaje de un remitente extraño, simple curiosidad. Advertencias: Sexo explícito (Lemmon). Cryle & Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

CRYLE. (Éste lo había querido hacer desde hace tiempo)

 _Coma White – Marilyn Manson._

* * *

Stan Marsh llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies, molido por el entrenamiento. Cansado cómo estaba, se lanzó a la cama boca abajo y cerró los ojos. En momentos cómo ese odiaba -con toda su alma- hacer parte del equipo de futbol, pero ya se le pasaría después.

Un corto sonido, acompañado de una vibración, salió de sus pantalones.

Decidido a dormir, se dedicó a ignorar el posible mensaje.

El _smartphone_ sonó una vez más, vibrando. Otro mensaje.

Rodó los ojos, tomando el celular con su mano derecha. Simplemente vería que le habían escrito y seguiría descansando.

Se descolocó un poco al ver su bandeja de _WhatsApp_ , pues al parecer un número desconocido era aquel que le había enviado los dos mensajes. Abrió el chat.

 _+1 303-326-5728_

 _Te gustará Marsh._

El siguiente mensaje era un vídeo. Bastante pesado, dado que todavía seguía cargando.

¿Quién carajos le habría mandado aquello?

De un sentón se acomodó en la cama, genuinamente intrigado por lo que sea que le hayan enviado. Y apenas desapareció la rueda verde que anunciaba la descarga, se puso sus audífonos e inició el vídeo.

 _Un cuarto azul fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida. Tal parecía que había alguien acostado en la cama._

 _\- No estoy muy seguro de esto – La voz sonaba clara, a los pocos segundos un pelirrojo se había levantado de la cama, acercándose a la cámara y a su portador._

 _\- Será divertido, princesa – Dijo la segunda voz, mucho más ronca y sin rostro._

 _El otro solo frunció el ceño, pero luego delineo una sonrisa sugerente, oscura. Tomó al camarógrafo de lo que parecía era su chaqueta y lo arrastró donde antes estaba acostado._

Stan no cabía en sorpresa ¿Qué hacia Kyle en ese vídeo?

 _El pelirrojo empezó a quitarse las prendas lentamente. Primero la chaqueta verde y los guantes, luego se agacho sugerentemente para desamarrase las botas y quitarse los calcetines. Pasó su mano lentamente por su pecho a la hora de desprenderse de la camisa, deslizándola por sus brazos con un suave contoneo y tirándola hacia su acompañante, quien soltó una risilla._

 _Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, bajando la cremallera. Desde los costados de su cadera empujo el pantalón para abajo, moviéndola hacia los lados, simulando un baile. Mas no terminó de quitárselo, más bien, soltó una risa estruendosa._

 _\- Ya estas empalmado y siquiera nos hemos besado… ¿Seguro que quieres continuar? - Preguntó con sorna, sonriendo. El camarógrafo se alejó, poniendo la cámara en otro lugar y volviendo hacia el pelirrojo, a quien tomó con brusquedad y le plantó un beso agresivo, de esos que te rompen por dentro._

 _Kyle enroscó sus brazos en los hombros de aquel pelinegro, atrayéndole aún más. El otro le tomó del trasero con fuerza, levantándole y empotrándole contra una pared. El pelirrojo saltó por el golpe, rompiendo el beso por un segundo y rodeando la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas, quien se empujaba contra él aun con ropa. Al tiempo, deslizaba el pantalón del otro y le dejaba en boxers, mordía su barbilla suavemente._

 _Broflovski abrió los ojos, y le alejó un poco poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro, rebasado por el momento. Respiraba fuertemente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Y aun con las piernas alrededor del pelinegro, volteo a ver a la cámara; tenía la duda pintada en el rostro._

 _\- Craig… no quiero. No con… cámara – Decía entrecortadamente._

 _Tucker simplemente chasqueo los labios, miró al otro a los ojos y le arrebató la ushanka de forma suave, botándola al suelo._

 _\- No engañas a nadie, Kyle. Te encanta ser observado. Eres un exhibicionista, ambos lo somos – Craig acercaba su rostro de nuevo, mas no esperaba el dedo que la princesa se había atrevido a poner en sus labios._

 _\- Agh! -_

 _Kyle le había mordido el cuello, sacando pequeñas tiras de sangre._

 _Fue el judío quien le tiró a la cama con fuerza, de forma tal que la cámara pudiera grabarlos a ambos, y se subió encima de él._

 _\- Te voy… ah… follar… Craig – Dejó escapar, antes de arrebatarle su camisa entre besos y caricias. Tucker sonrió malignamente, desviando sus manos del pecho hacia el bóxer, tanteando lentamente la excitación del pelirrojo. Craig gustaba de derrumbar los intentos del otro por dominarle – Ah ¡No!… Uhm! Ah… –_

 _\- Lindos sonidos, princesa –_

 _\- ¡Vete… a la mier-mmh- da! -_

 _Y empezó a bajar el bóxer oscuro, tanteando con sus dedos la carne caliente que se escondía debajo de la tela. Kyle volvió a besarle profundo, con la única intención de acallar sus gemidos. Él también masajeaba el miembro de Craig sobre el pantalón. Bajó la cremallera y adentro su mano._

 _Tucker soltó un respingo dentro de la boca de Kyle._

 _El pelirrojo cortó el beso y se agacho frente a Craig, quien se sentó. Al parecer le estaba haciendo un oral. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Broflovski acaparaba buena parte de la cámara con su redonda y bien dotada retaguardia._

 _\- Ah… ¡Mhm! ¡J-oder! se siente… mhn… genial –_

 _El sube y baja que practicaban las nalgas del pelirrojo era vertiginoso, los gemidos de Craig se hacían más fuertes y su cara reflejaba placer ilimitado. No obstante, el pelinegro fijó su pétrea mirada en la cámara por un segundo, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina opacada por el placer. Detuvo al pelirrojo de ipso facto, y dirigió sus dedos hacia al trasero de su acompañante._

 _Éste se enderezo enseguida, en un intento por evitar la invasión. No lo logró y terminó boca arriba en la colcha, con las piernas abiertas y su rostro justo donde antes descansaba su retaguardia; al borde de la cama. A plena vista de la cámara, la cual podía grabar perfectamente sus expresiones mientras el pelinegro jugaba con su cuerpo a pulso, enterrando sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad en forma de tijeras._

 _\- Cra-ig… De…ten-te mmhm aah-or-ah – Kyle mantenía la boca abierta, con hilillos de saliva. El rostro totalmente rojo y los rizos empapados pegados a su frente. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, de seguro por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Intentaba morderse los labios, pero siempre que el pelinegro lo notaba, enterraba sus dedos con más fuerza, haciéndolo gritar._

 _Y dentro de esa burbuja de placer, Kyle observaba a la cámara. Un adorno más dentro de esa habitación._

Stan no entendía desde que momento había empezado a masturbarse con vehemencia.

 _Tucker sacó sus dedos, los cuales ahora eran 3, y posicionándose encima del pelirrojo, empezó a recorrerle el pecho con la lengua, deteniéndose en las tetillas. Mientras que su mano izquierda abría aún más las piernas del pelirrojo, y la derecha guiaba su erección._

 _La invasión fue certera. Craig introdujo todo su miembro de golpe._

 _\- ¡AHHH! ¡Ah! ¡Mmhg! –_

 _El grito fue ensordecedor, y el vaivén comenzó de inmediato, sin pausas. No obstante, aunque contundente, el ritmo aún era lento. La cara del pelirrojo reflejaba más deseo, enrollo sus piernas en los hombros del pelinegro._

 _\- Más… ¡Ah!... Rá-pido ¡Craig! ¡Más! –_

 _Las estocadas eran fuertes, increíblemente profundas. La cama rechinaba con emoción, y el pelirrojo parecía desfallecer con cada adentramiento. La base del miembro de Tucker chocaba con el trasero de Broflovski, causando un sonido de choque, carne contra carne._

 _Se denotaba que, con cada golpe, Craig lograba llegar al punto mágico dentro del pelirrojo._

 _\- ¿Te gu-sta…mmhg… Kyle? - De más estaba decir que el pelinegro también disfrutaba en demasía. Con los ojos entrecerrados y sus dedos dejando marcas en la cintura del otro._

 _\- ¡Me enca…AH…nta! – Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobrehumana a las sabanas, y hacía muchísimo ruido. El pelinegro se vio aún más deseoso, por lo que empezó a masturbarle mientras acometía con mayor rapidez._

 _Duraron bastante tiempo, pero cuando la lengua de Craig se adentró de nuevo en los labios de Kyle, y se escuchó el alto gemido cortado que compartieron dentro del beso, los movimientos cesaron. El pelirrojo se vino entre ambos, arañando la ancha espalda de su compañero. Y por definición, Tucker debió haber regado toda su semilla dentro._

 _Ya ambos acostados uno junto el otro, compartieron un roce suave entre labios. Craig tomó la cámara y todo se puso negro._

El vídeo había terminado.

Sin embargo, Stan lo repitió. Una, dos, tres veces. Se atendía en soledad y se imaginaba en el lugar del pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

Fue en medio del segundo round que otro mensaje sacudió el teléfono. Mas él no lo vio hasta que quedo satisfecho físicamente.

 _+1 303-326-5728_

 _Un buen premio de consolación._

 _C.T_

Y mientras el remitente sonreía con burla al otro lado de la pantalla; el destinatario disfrazaba su tristeza en cólera, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Cegado por los celos.

* * *

FIN (?).

Ojalá les haya gustado. A mí en lo personal me agrado bastante. Lo curioso es que por fin lo escribí mientras escuchaba esa canción específica.

Si hay errores no duden en escribirlo, pues los habrá; dado que son las 2 am en la zona noroccidental del hemisferio sur del continente americano. Traducción: Esta tarde, tengo sueño y se me escapan cosas.

Tomatazos, sugerencias o apoyo moral/psicológico (yo qué sé) son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué tal, sobrinitos? Sé que tengo muchos pendientes, pero releí este one-shot y pues se me vino una idea algo alocada que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza. Nada que hacerle. Si sobrevivo a los parciales de la otra semana, continuaré mis otros trabajos pronto.

No tuve inspiración musical. Si encuentran alguna, avinsenme, se los agradeceré.

* * *

Tucker era un maldito bastardo.

Y lo era aún más con su maldita cámara.

Bastardo hijo de puta, como lo odiaba en estos momentos.

Desde hace algún tiempo Stan estaba rarísimo con él. Resumámoslo en que le dejó de hablar y lo evitaba en los pasillos. Obviamente, que tu mejor amigo haga aquellas acciones logra que te preocupes bastante, y Kyle no era la excepción. Siendo así, duró muy irritable algunos días, sin poder sacarle la sopa a Marsh y librando su frustración con quien tuviera al frente. Craig no sé pudo zafar de ello, pues era su jodida pareja, y con la poca paciencia que los caracterizaba a ambos fue que Kyle se enteró que Tucker había mandado _el video_ a Stan, a los gritos.

 _Ese_ video, el puto video de ellos teniendo sexo.

Oh, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino la sonrisa de suficiencia en ese rostro siempre imperturbable y el "Acostúmbrate" que le siguió.

Kyle le hubiera roto la cara si Craig no fuera más fuerte que él, pero vale decir que lo intentó y por ello salió con una marca de agarre en el brazo.

Realmente, Broflovski estaba apenado con Stan. Ahora su amigo debía creer que era un raro que gustaba de mostrar su intimidad a cualquier persona.

" _No engañas a nadie, Kyle. Te encanta ser observado. Eres un exhibicionista, ambos lo somos"_

Diablos, su cara debía estar roja por la cólera y la vergüenza.

¿Era tan malo que hubiera repetido el video por más de cinco veces? Y no era el único.

Además, aunque estaba molesto a la décima potencia, no quiso terminar con Craig. Y no estaba dentro de sus planes hacerlo pronto.

Ambos eran demasiado similares y demasiado dependientes el uno del otro, casi como una droga. Parecido a dos estrellas masivas colapsando, atrayéndose entre sí solo para dar paso a un final más memorable… y menos solitario. Chocar, hablar, mirarse, reír, follar, todo era impresionantemente fuerte entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Craig no iba a destruir una relación de amistad de 10 años, así que bien podía irse a cagar mirando a otro lado, mientras él arreglaba las cosas con Stan.

El pelirrojo estaba en los vestuarios de hombres, detrás de una fila de casilleros. El entrenamiento ya había acabado, así que ni un alma rondaba por esa zona.

La puerta se abrió y entró alguien buscando algo.

Cuando la persona en cuestión estaba lo suficientemente al fondo, Kyle le cerró el paso, aparcándose detrás de su espalda, entre el largo pasillo y la puerta.

A Stan se le bajaron los colores al ver al judío allí. Aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

\- H-hola, Ky. Vine en busca de la botarga de Kenny ¿la has visto? – Los nervios se le notaban en la voz, deseaba irse. Al instante, el pelirrojo le mostró la prenda a Marsh, la cual estaba justo en su mano derecha.

Kyle sabía cuánto debía pagarle a Kenny por el favor.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Stan – Se acercó más, y el aludido retrocedió un poco, antes de levantar el rostro y mirar al otro con enojo.

\- No quiero – La molestia en esas palabras fueron como bofetadas para el pelirrojo.

\- Mira, yo sé que tú lo viste – Stan lo miró con interrogante, aunque bien sabía a qué se refería el otro – El…video. Sé que Craig te lo envió. Debió ser muy incómodo para ti y me disculpo. Tal vez sea mucho pedir que lo olvides, pero quisiera que, ya sabes, volviéramos a ser amigos – Para Kyle decir eso no era fácil, dado que nunca solía hablar de temas sexuales. Con cada palabra se sonrojaba más y alejaba la mirada de su interlocutor.

\- Tú no entiendes – Le soltó el otro, y Broflovski volvió a ver al frente.

\- ¿Entender qué, exactamente? Si no me lo dices no puedo saberlo – No había reproche en esa oración, lo que molestó aún más a Stanley.

\- ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No vengas a decime que quieres volver a ser mi amigo y toda esa mierda, Kyle! – Stan le tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearle, con los ojos casi en lágrimas. Kyle frunció el ceño por el comportamiento errático de su amigo y sus palabras sin sentido.

\- ¡¿Si no me explicas como quieres que lo entienda?! ¡Y suéltame ahora mismo, Stanley! –

\- Tú le gustas, pelirrojo. Eso es lo que pasa –

La ronca voz resonó en todo el lugar. Monótona, fría, pero con un deje de burla. Los _súper mejores amigos_ voltearon hacia la fuente del sonido, con cara de estupefacción.

Era Tucker. Craig Tucker.

Stan soltó al pelirrojo de inmediato, intentando escapar. Éste, aunque ensimismado por la revelación, cogió el brazo de Marsh por puro auto reflejo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Stan? – Dijo con temor. Kyle sí se había preguntado por qué Craig había enviado el video a Stanley y no a alguien más, pero hasta ahora tenía la respuesta. Eso querría decir que Craig había dañado a Stan conscientemente, y también que él lo había hecho (inconscientemente), tal vez por más tiempo y de peor forma.

\- ¿Vas a creer todo lo que Craig te diga? – Soltó Marsh, con una risita nerviosa. Sin atreverse a mirar al más bajo.

\- Solo responde, por favor –

Craig miraba todo con atención, notando que Broflovski estaba siendo superado por la situación, aunque no lo demostrara. Y en verdad, se iba a arrepentir después por sus acciones, pero de eso se trataba su relación con el pelirrojo: De control. Ésta vez era el turno de Kyle.

\- Deberías admitir que quieres acostarte con mi pelirrojo, quien es tu cuasi hermano para variar, Marsh. Sácalo y ya. Nadie aquí dice que tienes que ser moralista –

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme…?! – Interrupción.

\- Si eso te parece una solución Stan, lo haré. Aunque sea temporal – Dijo Kyle con bastante seguridad en la voz. Los claros ojitos cristalinos de Stanley, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo tenían bastante enternecido.

La cara sorprendida de Stan por poco y le hace arrepentirse de su decisión.

Claro, hasta vio como Craig desvió su pétrea mirada al piso por menos de un segundo. Débil e impotente, aunque le devolvió la mirada en el momento justo como para no regocijarse.

Kyle estaba en control, y eso le subía la libido hasta las nubes.

Craig le estaba retando. Por ello, se acercó a Stanley con lentitud.

La mirada azul eléctrica de Stan era demasiado insegura. No debía olvidarse de ser bueno con él, así como él lo había sido consigo en la mayoría de su vida.

Se recostaron en las banquitas. Stan abajo, Kyle arriba. Éste sonreía con suavidad, dando pequeños besos mariposa por todo el rostro del pelinegro de ojos claros. Sus suaves labios recorrían su frente y sus parpados, sus mejillas, nariz y barbilla, bajando por el cuello y abriendo la chaqueta. Broflovski también usaba las manos, sacando la chaqueta y empezando a abrir la camisa de botones. Cuando sus labios llegaron a la clavícula, empezó a dejar chupones y dar mordisquitos que hicieron que a Stan se le subieran el rojo.

Oh, pero Marsh no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tal vez fuera la única.

Abrió las piernas del pelirrojo con su rodilla, tanteando la zona de la entrepierna. Arriba, abajo. Kyle soltó un gemidito pero también una sonrisa. Se encaramó más en Stan y mandó a volar los pocos botones que te faltaban. Con el pecho ya al descubierto, su lengua recorrió recta desde la manzana de Adán hasta el ombligo y devuelta, comenzó a rasgar la piel con las uñas. Con su mano izquierda empezó a estimular la virilidad de su compañero, y justo cuando metió la lengua en su ombligo de forma profunda, también metió su mano dentro de los jeans.

\- ¡E-espera! ¡mmh! –

El pelirrojo lo beso profundo, tocando la piel cálida del pecho y agarrando con fuerza su entrepierna, desde la base hasta la cabeza, tanteando círculos con cada uno de sus dedos.

"Oh por dios, voy a morir de placer"

La misma bestia pelirroja se acercó a su oído, chupando todo a su alrededor. Stan no sabía en qué momento su pantalón llegó hasta sus muslos. Su rodilla no había parado de estimular, así que escuchaba los suspiros de Kyle.

\- Ésta es la primera… ngh…vez que estás con un hombre ¿No es así? Seré suave contigo, no te pre-ah-ocupes - Y bajó dejando mordiscos por todo el camino hasta los hombros.

Kyle bajó aún más. Su boca justo en frente del miembro por demás empalmado de Stan, quien estaba totalmente sonrojado. El pelirrojo primero recorrió con sus labios el falo, antes de pegarle un lengüetazo que le sacudió el suelo al pelinegro y metérselo en la boca.

Sentía esas paredes calientitas y húmedas comprimirse ante su miembro, y no pudo evitar tomarle de la cabeza y halarle hacia abajo en un vaivén más rápido. La boca de Kyle no lo abarcaba todo y sus manos acariciaban aquello que no entraba.

\- Ah… diablos ¡Ah! In… creeei…ble ¡Ky! –

Lo empujó tan fuerte que hubo un momento en que su falo entró completo, y aunque Broflovski lo sentía casi en la garganta, sabía que tan solo un roce de dientes más y…

\- ¡Me –ah- vengo! –

El pelirrojo logró sacarlo lo suficientemente rápido como para que mucho del semen no entrara en su boca, pero si en su rostro. Debía haberlo previsto antes.

Enderezó su cuerpo. Sentía esa mirada penetrante a su espalda, en toda su anatomía, sentía las manos invisibles recorrerle desde la nuca.

Ni tan invisibles eran, y estaban tan heladas que su piel no pudo evitar erizarse.

\- No pudiste aguantar más ¿eh? –

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta. Pero el pelirrojo se quitó la camisa con una velocidad increíble, mientras Stan aun no salía de su estupor. También bajó los boxers ajenos hasta la rodilla, con los pantalones, y con saliva y semilla en sus dedos tanteo la entrada del otro.

\- ¿Q-que? ¡No! –Ugh- ¡No quiero ser el pasivo, duele! – Gritó Marsh, porque enserio, nunca imaginó que sería Kyle quien se lo cogiera a él, más con esa mirada tan cálida que le estaba brindando.

\- Vas a disfrutarlo, Stan. Te lo aseguro – Los sonidos de la boca de Marsh parecían no estar tan de acuerdo, pero Broflovski se sentía increíble. Stan era jodidamente estrecho.

\- Eres tú el que está disfrutando la conquista, princesa – Y Craig disfrutaba de marcar la espalda del pelirrojo con mordidas que le estaban sacando tiras de sangre, lamiendo cada nuevo corte. Y diablos, Tucker estaba tan frio a comparación de su piel caliente que se sentía genial.

Introdujo dos dedos, simulando tijeras.

\- K…Ky, estaah mejorandoh –

\- T- te lo dije ¡Agh! ¡B- basta! ¡Ngh! –

Kyle estaba sin pantalón, Craig había rasgado parte de sus nalgas y ahora se dedicaba a adentrar varios dedos en su entrada de forma errática.

Para Stan, las expresiones que Ky hacia eran simplemente fantásticas. Y los sonidos que intentaba ocultar en su cuello eran muy obscenos, calientes. También se preguntaba desde cuando Craig se veía tan bien, joder.

\- V- voy a entrar ¿Estás ¡Ah! listo? – Asintió en afirmación. Y antes que nada, Kyle se volteó y detuvo al otro. Sabía que en una de esas tijeretas podía adentrarse muy hondo demasiado rápido y herir a su amigo, no gracias. Sin embargo, Craig no se puso muy feliz. La mirada que le lanzó a Stan fue mortífera, y él susodicho se sintió aún más caliente, para su horror.

\- Nnn… ngh… ahh ¡Ah! – Con el último grito, Kyle se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Los ojos de Broflovski se veían sinceramente preocupados y hermosos. Tanto, que Stan sintió jodidas mariposas monarca en su estómago y se acercó para besarle con adoración romántica.

Fue Craig quien interceptó el beso. Y sorbiéndole hasta el alma volvió ese acto de amor una lucha de dominancia. Le hizo saber que no iba a permitir ningún tipo de cariño de su parte hacia Kyle, no aún.

El pelirrojo, con tremendo espectáculo, decidió comenzar el vaivén. Suave, despacio. Stan se quejaba pero Craig no le dejaba ni respirar, mucho menos que salieran los sonidos.

De un momento para otro, Kyle soltó un grito desgarrador y detuvo su vaivén, temblando contra el cuello de Stan. El mismo vio una sonrisa ladina en Craig y como éste se enderezaba para tomar la cintura del judío y arremeter con fuerza sin esperar.

Broflovski pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Stan. Sus labios rozando su oído y su pecho totalmente pegado al suyo, Marsh escuchaba cada uno de sus gemidos largos y ruidosos, y sentía el choque violento contra sí.

\- Lo… si-ento ¡Ah-ah! ¡Más! –

Y él quiso preguntar porque, pero el vaivén violento se transmitió a su cuerpo antes de decir ni mu. La bestia pelirroja había vuelto, y arremetía contra su culo de tal manera que sentía que se lo iba a romper en cada estocada.

Claro, hasta que llegó al punto mágico.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Uh! Dia...blos ¡Ahí! –

Kyle sacó algo parecido a una sonrisa, y Craig acercó su rostro de nuevo hacia la cara de Stan y la nuca de Kyle.

\- El ca-bello de Marsh –ngh- huele a mentahh mnh – Dijo Tucker, con una risa tenue. Una risa que Stan nunca había tenido la posibilidad de ver. La única que había escuchado desde esos labios.

Marsh se vino rápido. Pero a su buen amigo Kyle no le importó y siguió jugando con su culo y estimulando su miembro hasta que se vino por tercera vez. Un poco antes de que tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro de ojos oscuros acabaran por regarse.

Mierda, eso sí que había sido intenso.

Menos mal que las banquitas eran anchas, y que ya no había nadie en la escuela.

Estaba bastante cansado, pero pudo ver con detalle como su _súper mejor amigo_ se le acercaba con esos ojos llenos de cariño. Stan decidió robar un poco del control que esos dos no querían prestar, así que tomó de la nuca al pelirrojo y le soltó un beso lleno de amor.

Kyle se desgonzó al instante. Aunque su mano derecha estaba unida a la de Tucker.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo usó esa misma para besar y guiar la mano de Craig al pecho de Stan, y como hizo con Broflovski, Marsh le soltó otro beso, más duro, pero también llenito de aprecio, de cariño.

Y Kyle no podía evitar pensar que debían de verse muy maricas todos ellos, con tanta cursilería, pero no negaría que le gustaba el cuadro.

Craig. Ni hablar. La había pasado bien y Marsh no había resultado siendo tan mal polvo cómo creía (eso decía, pero algo dentro de él estaba emocionado con la idea de repetirlo todo e intercambiar más besitos tiernos y bamboleo salvaje, pero él sí que lo negaría para siempre).

Subieron al auto de Stan y le dejaron en su casa. Kyle se encargó de que estuviera bien arropadito y toda esas porquerías, además de que no oliera a fluidos. Cuando salieron de la casa Marsh ya eran las nueve y media.

Había muchas estrellas, bueno, rezagos de estrellas muertas hace millones de años. Su raciocinio y lógica extrema habían vuelto, así que debía de hablar y pensar metódicamente, no por nada era el hijo de Sheila Broflovski.

Aun así, le parecía gracioso eso de los sistemas binarios.

 _Un sistema binario compuesto por estrellas masivas es aquel que, cuando éstas colapsan en conjunto, crea una de las supernovas más brillantes. Hay una de las estrellas que es más masiva que la otra, que se convierte en enana blanca más rápido y atraerá la masa de su compañera. Hay otra que solo llegará a ser una gigante roja y se fusionará con el núcleo de su acompañante. Hay una que se desintegrará irremediablemente, la enana blanca, y otra que al menos tiene la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir como un remanente de lo que fue, empujada por la híper-explosión, vagando por la galaxia._

En esa relación suya tan particular de fuerza y control ¿Quién era la enana blanca? ¿Y quién la gigante roja? ¿Quedaría algo de aquella supernova?

Kyle y Craig habían aprendido a quererse, a su manera.

 _E igualmente, los metales pesados pueden acelerar el proceso de colapso, y a veces ellos han estado rodeando las estrellas desde siempre. Una vez se dan cuenta de su poder, no hay vuelta atrás._

 _El hierro puede encariñarse con una u otra, o ambas. Puede que con la éste más cerca de sí. El hierro se adentra en su núcleo (se crea en el mismo) y la explora a fondo, la conoce. Justo como ella le conoce, porque ella misma está repleta de él. Ambas estrellas lo están._

\- Pareces feliz, pelirrojo –

\- Tú también lo estás, idiota, aunque mantengas esa _poker face_ –

\- Me molesta que puedas leer mis expresiones –

\- ¿Y tú piensas que tu cólera tiene alguna importancia para mí? – Hubo un silencio largo -… Creo que te quiero, Craig - Desvió la mirada, como si se reprochara por quererle, mientras Tucker lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con un sonrojo tan tenue que pasaría por espejismo. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto para sentimentalismos lindos - pero en verdad eres un imbécil –

\- Ahora seremos un puto jugo trifásico –

\- Ni que lo digas. El que dijo que tres eran multitud era más estúpido que tú y Stan juntos -

Uno. O dos. O tres, o veinte. ¿Cuántos videos más harían juntos?

* * *

FIN.

Terminó en Cr(aig)(K)yl(e)(St)an: Crylan. Es un buen nombre. Ja.

Alguien en los comentarios dijo algo sobre "¿Qué pensaría Kyle?" Bien, ahí lo tienen, con dosis de trio y metáforas extra. Gracias al buen recibimiento de esta cosa y pues, ya saben dónde comentar cualquier error o detalle que les haya gustado mucho.

P.S: Yo creía que las supernovas eran estrellas ¡Y resulta que no! ¡Son las explosiones! (Según la NASA). Por otro lado, la explosión a la que hago referencia es la de clasificación Ia, y dedo aclarar que ésta muestra patrones de níquel y cobalto que luego pasan a ser de hierro, y que solo me referí a ese elemento porque si no hubiera quedado un masacote horrible. Otro plus, este elemento es el que permanece en el espacio.

¡Suerte! :)


End file.
